Secret Life of the ADA Novak
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer dcmasters - Casey kept her past a secret for so long, but when faced with a familiar face, what happens when she is forced to relive it and who will help her through? T-M
1. Struggle like You Mean It

The Secret Life of the ADA Novak

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 1: Struggle like You Mean It**

It had been a long day and Casey wanted nothing more than to go home, her favorite part of the day. But here she was, at the precinct whilst she waited for Elliot to come out of interrogation with more evidence to get a warrant. Sighing, she got herself a coffee and stood by the doorway to the office, watching as Olivia approached her.

Olivia was at her side in less than two minutes. "Casey, what are you still doing here? This is an arrest for an accusation of rape at a strip club, not something you'd generally be interested in."

"Elliot said you might need a warrant..."

"Yeah, for other accusations. So we can question the girls. The club, his place and vehicle have already been searched. Other than looking like he could easily take advantage of most women who work for him, we don't have much," the detective said.

Casey nodded as the door to the interrogation room opened, Elliot starting to escort the manager from the room as she stared for a moment, lowering her voice, Casey turned to Liv, "Don't ask why, but I need you to grab my wrist and pull it behind my back like I'm resisting you escorting me through. Please?"

Olivia wondered why she would ask such a thing, but something in her eyes said she needed it. Pushing her in front of her, she twisted Casey's arm behind her back, as well as her other hand on her shoulder. "Struggle," she whispered. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

Casey kicked her legs as she struggled against Olivia's hold. "Let go of me, bitch!"

Olivia turned, shoving her against the glass. "That's detective!"

"I'm going to have you done for assault! This whole thing is police brutality!" she shouted, hoping Cragen wouldn't appear from his office as the manager stared at Casey. She looked at him and said, "Did you see what she did?!"

He nodded sending Olivia a steely glare. "Let her go!"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, maybe you don't realize it, but women can be just as brutal," she said, pressing right up against Casey. "Stop moving!"

"No!" Casey continued to struggle, attempting to run as she broke free, except for her wrist, knowing he had recognized her.

Olivia pulled her back. "Detective Stabler, take him out of here."

"Ow!" Casey over exaggerated, Olivia having pressed her face against the glass as Elliot took the man away.

Olivia pulled her from the glass as soon as they were out of sight. "I think I have a right to ask this: what the hell was that about?" she asked releasing her.

Casey didn't reply, having bent over the nearest bin to throw up.

Olivia walked over, holding her hair back as she rubbed her back. "It's ok."

"I've got to go home. It's late and I need to be with..." Casey stopped herself.

Olivia nodded, handing her a cup of water. "Do you want me to drive you home? We could pick up some food on the way."

"I... Ok," she replied, reluctantly. She really wasn't in a state to drive.

Olivia nodded, escorting her into the bullpen as she grabbed her jacket and walked her out. "What would you like?"

"Pizza?" Casey suggested, not sure how much of it she'd keep down, rubbing her wrist as she got into the car.

Olivia nodded. "Sorry about your wrist. To go? You said you needed to get home."

"It's alright, I told you to. And yes, to go."

Again she nodded, driving. "Sometime, will you tell me what that was about?"

Casey nodded, sighing heavily. "Maybe sometime. You mind if I wait here whilst you run in?"

Olivia nodded. "Any type of pizza or drink you want?"

"Double pepperoni, and whatever to drink."

Olivia nodded. Walking in, she ordered two double pepperoni pizzas and a couple sodas, walking out twenty minutes later and getting back in. "Here, hold these."

Casey took the pizzas placing them on her lap, shivering as they warmed her cold body, giving Olivia her address, remaining quiet.

The detective wrapped a blanket around her as they drove off. Olivia was curious about how Casey was acting, but it was late and they both wanted to get home.

As soon as they got to Casey's, she pulled out her purse, handing some money to the lady inside, thanking her for waiting because she was late. She slipped out of her coat, taking the food from Olivia, placing it on the counter. "I'm home!" she called, slipping her shoes off, as she watched Olivia walk into the room.

"Mommy! You're home!" A little boy who looked to be about six ran over and hugged her legs. He had short red hair and green eyes. "I missed you!"

Another woman came into view, she had black hair that was tied up in a tail, a red t-shirt on and black jeans. She looked to be maybe 18. "Ben, I told you it's late. You need to be in bed."

"No!" he said, clinging to Casey. "Wanna see Mommy!"

"Its fine, don't worry," Casey smiled at her, handing her some extra cash, kneeling down to hug him as she left, not having seen him the previous two evenings, "I missed you too! Want to stay up with me and Olivia for a bit and have pizza since its Friday?"

"Uh huh!" he said, hugging her tightly. He looked to Olivia. "Mommy, you work with her?"

Olivia walked over slowly.

"Yeah, you remember me telling you about her?" Casey smiled as he nodded, lifting him into her arms.

"Hi Olivia," he smiled, just like his mother, as she lifted one of the pizza boxes in her hand.

Olivia smiled, taking him from Casey so she could get the table ready. "Hi buddy! What do you like to do?"

"I like drawing and dinosaurs and trucks and baseball and watching TV," he said without breath.

Olivia smiled. "What's your favorite dinosaur?"

"Triceratops. What do you like to do?" Ben asked as Casey placed the last of the things on the table.

"I like to watch movies when I get a chance," she said.

"I like you, you have nice eyes, just like mummy said," Ben smiled.

"Alright, enough talking. Time to eat," Casey said, taking him from Olivia, sitting him at the table before joining him.

Olivia sat on the other side. "What else do you like to do?" she asked Ben.

"Cuddles with mummy in bed on a Saturday morning are my favorite thing to do."

Casey blushed.

The detective smiled. "I bet you do. She seems very...cuddly and soft," she said with a blush.

"She's the bestest in the world," he grinned as Casey looked up, smiling at Olivia.

They quickly ate and Casey settled Ben to sleep, returning to the living room a short while later. She sat next to Olivia on the couch. "Sorry about him, he's a bit... chatty."

Olivia shook her head. "It's ok. He's...he's cute Casey. He looks just like you."

"Thanks," Casey smiled, "Sorry about earlier too."

The detective nodded. "So...how do you know him?"

Casey sighed heavily. "You'll find out anyway if you look into... I used to work for him. But you can't tell anyone, Liv. Not unless you have to."

"I won't tell. Why would you work for him? Was this something before becoming an ADA?"

"You think I could afford to pay for a baby and my law degree on my own?"

Olivia sighed. "So...was he...?"

"What?"

She hesitated. "...Consensual?"

Casey's eyes broke from Olivia's the second the word came out of her mouth. "It's late. You should probably get home..."

Olivia scooted closer, hugging her tightly. "Yeah, you're right, but if you need anything, you have my number," she said as she stood.

Casey nodded. "Thanks for the pizza."

"You're welcome," she said. "Oh and if you ever want to explain, I promise I won't tell."

Casey offered a smile. "I know," she said, standing to see Olivia out.

* * *

It was Monday morning far too soon, and Elliot sat across from Olivia going through the names on the employee list. "What happened with Novak on Friday?"

"Oh, she was just tired. Long week," Olivia said, sipping a coffee.

"I meant the role play... why is her name on this list?"

"What list?"

"The employee list from Garcia's club."

Olivia sighed. "How should I know?"

Elliot frowned. "Cragen wants to send someone in there..."

"I'll do it," Casey replied from the doorway before entering.

"Casey. You don't have to do this," Olivia said.

"No one wants to nail that bastard more than I do. You can't change my mind."

Olivia nodded, walking over. "But it could take days," she said before whispering, "what about Ben?"

"I've done it before. My parents can have him. Besides, he doesn't know what I do now. I'm your perfect chance."

"Well, yeah, that's true. He looked really surprised to see you, but Casey... I..I just don't want you to be hurt."

"I won't be," Casey reassured her, "do you want me to go and see if he's got any work or not?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Cragen," Olivia said.

Casey walked in the direction of his office. "Fine, let's ask him."

Olivia nodded, wrapping an arm around Casey as they knocked on his door.

He called them in and watched them both enter. "I want to go undercover at Garvia's club," she said.

Cragen looked at Novak surprised as Olivia closed the door. "You? Casey, I'd be more comfortable sending Olivia. Why do you want to go?"

"He saw her here on Friday. I... I used to work there. He doesn't know what I do now and he trusts me."

Cragen sighed. "You worked there? I would've thought you'd have no need to be in a place like that."

"It's not one of my finest moments," Casey said with a sigh. "I can get down there now and see if he had any jobs going?"

Cragen sighed. "Fine, but I want Olivia to go with you."

Casey nodded, leading Olivia out. "We should get going."

Olivia nodded. "Follow me," she said, leading her to the locker room, shedding her jacket for a wrap that was in her locker as well as a purse that matched it, which she slipped her gun, badge and ID in. Then she set to work applying a thick coat of makeup. She turned back to Casey, pulling her hair back. "What do you think? Recognizable?"

Casey suddenly felt a little breathless. "I... No... Follow me, Rachel," she replied, knowing her usual undercover ID.

She nodded, taking her arm. "Let's go."


	2. Addicted to Strawberries

**Warning: Adult Content!**

The Secret Life of the ADA Novak

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 2: Addicted to Strawberries**

Casey looked in the familiar mirror a few days later, applying her makeup, much darker than usual and rubbed her lips together to spread the red lipstick evenly. She changed into her gold sequined dress, putting her purple lace underwear on underneath, sighing nervously. She was next.

Meanwhile, Olivia, or Rachel as she was known, was wiping up the bar, curious to see Casey. It was degrading work, but they money would be appealing to anyone.

While Casey was getting reading backstage, someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Casey, is that you?"

She turned slowly. "Certainly is."

A blonde woman who was younger than she was, but who had started a year before she had was smiling. She had dirty blonde hair and always wore the skimpiest outfits. Her name was Ashley, but she went by Baby Kiss because she started when she was so young. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again," she said applying makeup.

"Me either. No offence. Guess Strawberry Laces had to return eventually..." she smiled as the DJ called her name.

Ashley nodded. "Careful, there's a guy in front. Grubby hands," she warned.

Casey shuddered at the thought, swallowing hard as the DJ announced her return and the spotlight came on her. Casey slowly approached the pole as the music began, beginning with her back to the pole, sliding down it.

Meanwhile Olivia was taking orders and pouring drinks at the bar, but she couldn't help watching Casey. She definitely knew what she was doing, though part of her didn't want to know how long it had taken her. Walking over to the bar, she served the men who were all whistling at Casey, though, in reality, she couldn't blame them. When seen this way, Casey was...extremely attractive, though maybe not for all the right reasons.

Casey danced, her fingers ripping the Velcro that held her dress, tossing it aside. She moved to the pole, doing a sun wheel lift quickly moving into a split lock.

As she took appetizer orders, Olivia was transfixed by Casey's expertise. She was...she was amazing. The calls drew her back to "work".

Casey moves down into the crowd as the next girl came onto the stage a short while later, avoiding the front row beginning to give some of the sleazy men lap dances.

Olivia swallowed hard, wishing she could... She banished the thought, knowing it was only a job for a case, pouring another round of drinks and serving appetizers.

* * *

Half an hour later, Casey leant across the bar, a little breathless. "Hey Rach, can you get me a water?"

She nodded, handing her a water. "No problem. Nice work," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Casey smiled, taking a large gulp of water, "I'm so out of practice!"

Olivia smiled. "You'll get back into it soon enough. Don't worry."

Casey drank some more water, placing the glass back down on the bar. "Better go, Ashley is up," she said, her hand brushing Olivia's gently as she left. Casey quickly joined Ashley for their old double act.

Olivia took the glass back, placing it in the sink as she continued to pour drinks, collecting money.

Casey and Ashley's faces were now inches away from each other as they teased the crowd, nearly kissing each other but pulling away at the last second to mirror each other on the poles.

Olivia sighed, getting herself a glass of water, seeing the men at the bar, were still sipping, She took two six packs out into the crowd, demanding money before they got the drinks to the men who had none before returning to the bar.

* * *

It continued this way for several days, and in the quiet flat Casey and Olivia now shared as part of their undercover job, it was becoming apparent Casey was missing contact with her son. She sat awake after a busy night at 5am, rubbing her neck.

Olivia walked over to her after a shower. "I can help you with your sore neck if you want," she offered.

"Sure. Thanks," Casey smiled, sitting forward.

Olivia smiled, rubbing Casey's neck. "Why don't you just call your parents? Ask how he is?"

Casey gave a low groan. "Because then I'll just miss him even more. Where did you learn to do that?"

Olivia smiled. "I don't know. I just knew you'd like it," she said. "You're an amazing dancer, Case."

"You think?" Casey asked, turning to look at Olivia.

"Mhm," she said, kissing her cheek. "It's like you know exactly what to do," she said, increasing the pressure.

"So good," she moaned softly.

"Thank you," Olivia said. "You're beautiful." She pushed Casey's shirt up, going down her back. "How does this feel?" She couldn't let her impulses take control unless Casey wanted it too. She cared too much for Casey to hurt her.

"It's amazing," Casey blushed, turning her head slightly to capture Olivia's lips.

Shocked, Olivia stopped her hands, breaking the kiss to turn Casey onto her back before kissing her again.

Casey kissed passionately, her fingers running lightly underneath the bottom of the brunettes top.

Olivia moaned, kissing her passionately, biting her lip. "Casey...I have a confession..."

"What?" she asked, her lips moving to Olivia's neck.

"I...I've wanted to kiss you like this since I saw you dance... So sexy..." she moaned.

"Oh, really?" Casey whispered, running her tongue from the bottom of Olivia's neck to just behind her ear.

Olivia nodded, running her hands through Casey's hair. "But I've wanted to kiss you for months..."

"I wish you had," Casey replied, pulling at the bottom of Olivia's top.

"I didn't know how you'd feel," she said, helping Casey discard her clothing.

Casey nodded, she hadn't been the easiest to get along with either. She gently bit into Olivia's shoulder as she removed the rest of Olivia's clothing.

Olivia moaned. "Case..."

"Yes?" she asked, her hands lightly roaming Olivia's back.

Olivia leaned down, kissing her deeply as she took care of her shirt, kissing above her bra, moaning. "Casey. I swear to God I'll never use you o-or deny anything when we're alone, but damn, you're so sexy I-I... watching you dance I just can't help wanting you and..."

"And?" the attorney smirked before kissing her harder.

"..And I..Casey. I love you and your son. You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that," she said, kissing her and getting rid of her bra, squeezing Casey's breasts.

"You... love us?" Casey asked, moaning deeply.

Olivia pulled away, stroking her cheek, "Yes Casey. He's a wonderful, sweet little boy and you've raised him well. And you...you're just amazing."

Tears formed in Casey's eyes. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. For the record, I love you too."

Olivia held her close, kissing her cheek. "You are beautiful, funny, smart, sexy, charming and everything I love."

Casey kissed her deeply, her plan finding one of Olivia's nipples, gently rubbing.

Olivia moaned into the kiss, sliding her tongue inside.

Casey played with Olivia's tongue as she moaned, her hand sliding with ease over Olivia's nerve bundle.

Olivia kissed harder, moaning louder. "Case..."

Casey bit Olivia's lip as she dipped her fingers deep inside the detective.

Olivia kissed her hard on the lips, groaning as she felt Casey's fingers slide in.

Casey pulled away from the kiss. "Do you like that? My fingers sliding in and out, hmm?" Casey whispered in her ear, then bit her neck hard.

Olivia barely managed a "yes" as Casey's fingers worked her over. This was new for her. Not sex with a woman, but not being the dominant lover which she loved, but she figured, what the hell? she'd give Casey this being as they'd never done anything and explain later, hopefully coming to a compromise. She moaned. "I love it."

Casey curled her finger with each thrust, her head moving to take one of Olivia's nipples in her mouth. "Mmm Olivia," she moaned against it. She wasn't usually like this with a lover, nor did she ever sleep with someone so quickly after they confessed love for her. There was just something about Olivia. Whatever that something was, the young attorney loved it.

Olivia moaned, the fire slowly burning through her. This would take some getting used to, but Casey, obviously knew what she was doing. Her body's responses and her natural personality in these situations were at severe odds. Normally, she'd do anything to remain solid – no matter how ready she was – to wait for her lover but Casey... Casey was slowly turning her strength to mush. But she was still determined to hold out as long as she could. No matter how good it felt. "Casey... you feel amazing."

"Struggling, detective?" she smirked, biting Olivia's breast, her thumb roughly moving over her clit. She moved Olivia to sit up, lowering her onto her thigh, hand still inside her. Giving her greater access to Olivia's body, Casey kissed, bit and sucked her way over Olivia's stomach.

Olivia nodded, her breath hitching in her throat. "A...bit, but i-it feels great... Just not used to it."

Casey ran her nails sharply along Olivia's back. "Used to what?"

"Not having...d-dominance," she said, inhaling sharply.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll let you dominate me. Within reason. Does that sound good? Making me come?" Casey asked, moving her leg to force Olivia to go faster, curling her fingers again.

Olivia nodded, moving faster, feeling Casey's fingers curl again. moaning. "Casey." She could feel every bit of her natural responses steeling, trying to hold on. "Y...es I...want that," she said through gritted teeth.

"Mmm, Olivia!" Casey moaned loudly, "Ride me hard, make me come..."

Olivia nodded, riding her harder, her hands planted on the floor for balance. "Do you like this?" she asked, getting it all in, in one breath.

"Y-yes," Casey moaned weakly, biting into Olivia's neck.

Olivia barely remained upright, going faster. "CASEY!" she screamed, unable to hold back any longer as she came hard on her leg, falling against her.

The second she heard Olivia scream her name, Casey was sent into her own hard orgasm having watched Olivia closely. "OLIVIA!" she screamed, holding the brunette close as her body shook.

Olivia snuggled into her, kissing her ear. "Mmm..."

Casey shut her eyes, holding Olivia in a tight embrace as she caught her breath. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Casey. So much. I'm sorry I haven't said or done anything until now," she said, rubbing her back.

"Me too, but I wouldn't have changed that for the world," Casey smiled, placing a light kiss on her lips. "We should get some sleep."

Olivia smiled. "Yes we should. The bed would be nice," she said, standing and offering a hand.

Casey took it gratefully, legs still a little jelly-like, following Olivia to the bedroom. She lay down with the detective, staying close as her mind began to drift.

Olivia pulled the blankets over them, snuggling her close. "Goodnight, Case. I love you."

"Night, Liv. I love you t-too," she managed, falling into the deepest sleep she'd had in years.

Olivia smiled, sighing as she fell into a deep sleep, pulling Casey onto her chest.

* * *

**REVIEWS: tummer22, DeLene & TKR.87**


	3. Crack and Bleed

**Warning: Graphic Sexual Violence!**

The Secret Life of the ADA Novak

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 3: Crack and Bleed**

When she roused enough to look at the time, Casey sighed. 4pm. She only had another few hours before she had to be at the club. She smiled though, since she was still in Olivia's arms. "Hi," she whispered in her ear.

Olivia woke slowly, eyes flickering open. "Hey," she said, smiling. "Would you like to have a little food before work tonight?"

"That would be lovely," Casey smiled. "Though we don't have long. We slept for nine hours."

"Three hours is more than enough, baby." Olivia said. "Why don't you go get a shower? We can order in."

Casey nodded. "You order for me. I don't mind what we have."

Olivia smiled, kissing Casey, getting up and pulling on a robe. She walked out into the living room and she grabbed a phone book ordering pasta from an Italian restaurant that she'd never ordered from before.

Casey had a quick shower, returning to the living room in her own robe, hair still wet as the takeaway arrived.

Olivia pulled the door open, paying for the food and taking it, closing the door. She walked over to the couch, sitting down.

Casey had already got plates and cutlery out, smiling at Olivia as she returned. "You're very beautiful," she accidently said aloud, looking away as her cheeks turned crimson.

Olivia smiled. "So are you."

Casey's eyes moved to meet Olivia's, smiling. "Can you ask for reinforcements tonight at the club? I meant to ask you when we got in but someone distracted me. I think tonight is going to be the night."

Olivia nodded, dialing Cragen's desk on Speakerphone.

"Cragen," he said when he eventually picked up.

"Hey, it's Casey and Olivia. How are things going?"

"Yes, fine. Things seem to be tightening this end. What about you two? Everything ok?"

Olivia sighed, handing the phone to Casey. "Casey's wondering if we can get reinforcements for tonight. We're close to cracking it."

"According to what I've seen and heard behind the scenes anyway," Casey added.

"Sure. I'll get a team outside and get Fin and Elliot inside undercover. We'll make sure all exits are covered."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, we're not certain, but Casey knows more about this than I do."

"A chance is all we need. We'll be there from seven," he replied, hanging up.

Olivia smiled, closing her phone and beginning to eat. "Good, hopefully this will be over tonight."

"Then we can talk properly, get our sleeping pattern back to normal and I can see Ben," Casey smiled.

Olivia smiled, then sighed as she took a bite of pasta. "Yeah, then I get to go home to my cold, lonely apartment."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to see Ben when you were done."

"What do you mean?"

"If we are back tomorrow, Ben and I have morning cuddles and a lunch date, if you'd like to join us."

Olivia smiled. "I would love that. Food?"

Casey nodded, with a smile as she took some pasta from Olivia's fork.

Olivia fed her, before taking a bite for herself.

* * *

When it came time for the pair to leave, Casey had given Olivia a deep kiss before they got to the club. She entered as usual and split from Olivia, going to get ready with the other girls. They opened in an hour. She checked her schedule and noted she wasn't on until ten, so downed a vodka as she waited. When it neared her turn, she felt nervous again. It was ok when it was just Olivia and some sleazy guys, but now Elliot and Fin were somewhere too.

Olivia pulled her hair back and began to pour drinks, not noticing Elliot at the bar.

"Oi, are you serving or what lady?" he said, rather rudely to Olivia.

Recognizing the voice, she turned on her heel. "I have a name," she said. "Call me Rachel and I just might respond," she said, putting a shot glass in front of her. "What do you like?"

"Rachel, huh? Pretty name for a pretty woman," he flashed a smile, "Beer. Please."

She smiled, pulling the glass away. "Thank you. Any type preferred?"

"Whatever you've got in a bottle," he replied as they announced Casey's stage name. She stepped out slowly, her eyes locating Fin and finally Elliot before she approached the pole. She did her usual warm up dance, and quickly shed her dress then spun herself into a handspring split.

Olivia handed him a beer, giving Casey a thumbs up. "She's talented, isn't she?" Olivia asked her partner.

"Certainly is," he replied, paying her. "You got things this side? I'm going to join Fin."

Olivia nodded. "As long as you stay in sight. I've got protection, but around this many men it could turn pretty quickly," she whispered. She handed him another beer. "Take it to your friend. Looks parched."

He gave Olivia a wink, joining Fin quickly as Casey moved out into the crowd as usual. She lap danced a few guys before approaching Elliot, doing the same as she leaned against him whispering, "He's here, third on Liv's right."

He nodded. "After you finish this row, go to her. Don't worry about anything else. You'll be safer," he whispered. "They're likely to riot. We'll walk slowly."

She nodded, quickly finishing the row before joining Olivia. "Where the hell has he gone?"

Olivia gestured to the back. "Went to grab something," she said, handing her a trench coat. "Cover up. We may not get back for your clothes. Come back here with me," she said, pulling her gun onto her belt and her jacket on.

Casey followed Olivia, then all of a sudden had disappeared.

Olivia looked up. "Casey!" she jumped over the bar. "Casey!"

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, quickly approaching Olivia.

"She's gone!"

"What? How?" he asked, forgetting the questions as he informed Cragen from the microphone up his sleeve. He listened carefully to the response. "Round the back!"

"I don't know. One minute she was following me and then she was gone, but... the girls!" she said, running to the dressing room. The other women were a bit startled with Elliot there. "It's ok. We're not here to bust you, any of you. We just need to know if you've seen Casey."

"She went with the boss, to the barrel store," Ashley replied.

"Generally, what's there? It's important."

"That hallway at the end there's a door, with some stairs leading down. Is Casey in trouble?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, stay here. Lock the door. Do not go on. We'll tell you when it's safe. Let's go!" she said, bolting out after Elliot.

* * *

Casey shrieked as Garcia tugged on her hair, a knife held to her throat.

"Don't scream or you won't have that precious boy anymore, got it?" he growled, throwing her on the bed.

Casey nodded, fear in her eyes, still trying to fight him off.

Garcia chained her wrists to the bed, before stuffing something in her mouth to gag her, then he walked over to padlock the door. He turned. "You bitch!" he said walking over and slapping her across the face. "You think you can get away this easily? You were my little money-earner always, Casey. Then there was the "accident". I helped you out with money, food, clothes. You danced for as long as you could. Then you ran away, thinking you were done. Well, guess what?" he said, throwing his pants and boxers to the ground as he ripped hers to shreds. "You're not," he said, thrusting in, not caring when she tried to scream.

Tears ran down her cheeks, trying to scream louder, but all she managed was to choke on the cloth in her mouth, struggling against him though restrained.

He grinned twistedly, squeezing her breasts through the outfit, the coat was shed long ago. Suddenly he quit, but then, to her horror, found the spot she never wanted touched.

She continued to try to scream, stopping when she heard banging on the door.

"Casey!" Olivia yelled. "Casey!"

Garcia pulled out, hoping to delay their search.

"It's locked," Olivia whispered. "Must be from the inside."

Managing to loosen the gag from her mouth, Casey spat it to one side. "OLIVIA!" she screamed.

Olivia tried to get in, but nothing worked. "Casey, I'm here!" She turned to Elliot. "How do we break this?"

Meanwhile, Garcia knocked Casey out.

"I've tried kicking it down. I don't know. Have we got an entry team here yet?"

Cragen entered the room. "They're right behind me. Stand back."

Everyone stood aside as they managed to force the padlock to break.

Olivia rushed in, hearing Elliot knock Garcia to the floor. She unlocked the cuffs with a key on the bed, gently holding Casey. "Case? Casey!"

Casey groaned, slowly rousing at the sound of Olivia's voice. "Liv?" she whispered.

Olivia smiled, wrapping her in the discarded jacket, holding her close. "Yeah I'm here and we're going to get you out of here, ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. What's the time?"

Olivia shook her head, carrying her up and from the building. "Don't worry about that now."

"I really don't need a bus," Casey insisted.

Olivia shook her head. "You're bleeding in numerous areas. You need to be checked out," she said, loading her onto a stretcher. She looked to Cragen. "Ok if I ride along?"

"Yep, go. We're well with things here. Bring Casey in as soon as she's been cleared for interview."

She nodded, getting in the back beside Casey.

Casey was clearly in shock, nothing seemed to have set in for her yet as the ambulance drove away. "What time is it?" she asked again.

Olivia held her hand. "Don't worry about that, ok? Just try to sleep."

"Tell me," Casey replied, suddenly feeling cold, her teeth chattering.

Olivia covered her with her jacket. "Shh, it's going to be ok."

Casey tensed at Olivia's close proximity. "Why is my face bleeding?"

"Don't you remember anything about tonight?"

Casey concentrated on her memory for a moment, then drew her knees to her chest.

Olivia grasped her hand. "It's ok now. I promise. You're safe. He can't hurt you again, but you'd probably hurt less if you relaxed."

Casey looked at Olivia for a moment, relaxing slightly. She turned her head away, resting it against the wall of the ambulance.

Olivia sighed. "You could rest against me if you want."

Casey shook her head, then suddenly realized what would happen when she got the hospital. "Shit."

"Casey, they have to check you out," Olivia said.

"I'll let Melinda."

"Will you let me in there too?" Olivia asked. "For support?"

"Ok," she said softly.

Olivia kissed her hand. "It'll be ok," she promised.

* * *

**REVIEWS: tummer22, DeLene & TKR.87**


	4. Exam

The Secret Life of the ADA Novak

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 4: Exam**

When they arrived at the hospital, Melinda met them and Casey was taken to a side room. As she checked the cut on her stomach, Casey watched her before quietly speaking. "You'll need to do a kit."

Olivia stood at her side, holding Casey's hand gently.

Melinda nodded. "All right."

Trying to think like court Casey rather than a victim, she added, "And you'll need to take Olivia's DNA for exclusion."

Olivia nodded, knowing what was going on.

Melinda nodded again, beginning the exam on Casey.

Casey squeezed Olivia's hand lightly, and when Melinda touched Casey's thigh, her leg flinched and she nearly kicked her in the face. "Sorry."

Olivia grasped Casey's hand in both of hers.

"That's ok Casey. This exam is anything but pleasant. Just try to keep still," Melinda said.

"Yeah, I remember," Casey said softly, gripping Olivia's hand tightly.

Olivia kissed Casey's hand. "Focus on me. It'll be over soon."

Casey nodded, looking up at Olivia, her body slowly calming. When Melinda had finished the exam, she turned to Olivia. "Can we go now?"

Olivia opened her mouth, giving her DNA for exclusion. She nodded. "Can I interview you? Cragen wants one ASAP."

"Fine. But when we've finished at the precinct, I want to go home to my son."

Olivia nodded. "I'll take you personally," she said. "Thanks Melinda."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Because this chapter is soooooooo short, I'm giving you guys 2 for this story tonight.

**REVIEWS: ?**


	5. Her Word

The Secret Life of the ADA Novak

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 5: Her Word**

Casey thanked her quietly as they left, arriving at the precinct a short while later. Casey didn't make eye contact with anyone as Olivia led her to be interviewed.

Olivia lead her into the room closing the door and sitting across from her. "Do you need a glass of water or anything?"

"No, I'm ok."

Olivia nodded. "Take your time."

"As soon as you turned your back, he grabbed me. I couldn't warn you because he placed his hands over my mouth. He took me to the basement. Told me not to scream or I wouldn't have my precious boy anymore, then he threw me on the bed..."

Olivia nodded. "He threw you on the bed and cuffed you?"

Casey nodded. "Then he padlocked the door. I tried to fight him off, but he just called me a bitch and slapped me across the face. He said something about did I think I could get away that easily, that I was always his little money-earner and how he helped me out after I fell pregnant, or the 'accident' as he called it. He was annoyed I'd left. Then..."

Olivia offered her hand for support if Casey wanted it. "Then? It's ok, go slow..."

Casey's voice began to shake as she continued. "He removed his pants and his boxers and ripped my clothes off. That's when he... he... forced himself inside me..."

Olivia got up, sitting beside her, but not touching her. "Did he say anything?"

Casey shook her head. "I started crying and then started to choke on the rag he'd shoved in my mouth. He just grinned and squeezed my breasts and... and..."

Olivia's hand hovered over Casey's. "..And?" she asked gently.

"And I want to stop now. I want to go home."

Olivia nodded. "I understand Case, but you know the sooner we get what happened, the more we can use it against him. I like the fact that I can try to help you, but we need everything. If you really want to stop, we will and I'll take you home, but we'll just be back here tomorrow."

"Can I have some water?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course. I'll be right back," she said, walking out to grab Casey some water.

Casey let out a shaky breath, feeling tears course down her cheeks.

"How's she doing?" Cragen asked Olivia as she emerged.

Olivia sighed. "As well as you'd expect. Have you listened?" she asked, getting Casey some water and tissues.

"You know I have to," he replied. "You were right in there. If we don't get a statement today, it'll just be tomorrow. Push her."

Olivia nodded. "I'll try, but let me do it my way. There's no way she'll talk to a man, even if it's you." Before she went in, she turned around. "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"It's not important to this case, but I...I slept with her while we were undercover. Just so you know. In case it comes out."

He looked a little shocked at first, but simply nodded. "I appreciate your honesty. You'd better get back to Casey."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you. And I'd appreciate it if no one else knew," she said, walking back into the room, closing the door and sitting beside Casey, offering her tissues and water. "Here."

"Thanks," she said softly, wiping her cheeks and nose before sipping some of the water.

Olivia nodded. "You're welcome. Let me when you want to continue."

Casey sat quietly for a long time before nodding at Olivia.

Olivia nodded again. "Go slow if you need to. Take deep breaths. Remember whatever happened, it won't happen again."

"That's what they said last time. They promised," Casey replied, bringing her knees to her chest on the small chair.

Olivia turned to face her. "But they're not me, are they?" she asked, holding her hands out.

Casey slowly took Olivia's hands, swallowing hard. "He... he tried to..."

Olivia held her hands tightly, nodding. "Let me help you. Give me the burden to let you sleep. I promise I won't let him get to you again. He tried to what?"

Casey's eyes diverted from Olivia's. "He stopped. I thought he was finished. Then he penetrated me again... anally..." she managed, now unable to stop the tears falling down her face, "I tried to make him stop. I screamed. I kicked. But he cut my face, then my stomach. He wouldn't stop. He just wouldn't stop."

Olivia nodded, pulling toward her, but not pulling Casey unless she wanted to. "It's over."

Casey moved herself into Olivia's embrace as she cried heavily. "Please, can I just go home now?"

Olivia held on tight. "Shh, it's ok now," she said, rubbing her back, looking directly at Cragen, pointing to the notepad and mouthing, "Now?"

He gave a nod, watching their exchange.

Olivia sighed, hugging her tighter. "Shh, you're safe. I just need one more thing and then I can take you home ok? Can you do one more thing for me? Please?"

"What?" Casey asked, wiping her cheeks on the sleeve of her jacket.

Olivia handed her a pen, sliding the notepad in front of her, holding her other hand. "I need you to write down exactly what you told me, ok? I'll be right here. I promise."

"But I'm tired now. I just want to sleep."

Olivia nodded. "I know. I know, but if you do this now, you won't have to do it tomorrow. Then I can take you home, ok?"

Casey swallowed hard, picking up the pen to write her statement, finishing half an hour later.

Olivia took the pen, setting it on the table. "All right," she said, squeezing her hand. "That's all I need," she said, standing and tucking the notepad under her arm. "Home?" she asked, offering her hand.

Casey wiped the remainder of the tears from her cheeks before taking Olivia's hand, walking from the interview room slowly.

Olivia opened the door, handing the notepad to Cragen. "She's free to leave, right?"

He nodded. "I've sorted you a few days leave so you can keep an eye on her. I'll let you know if there's anything else we need."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you. Come on, Casey. Let's go home," she said as they walked into the bullpen.

Casey followed her slowly, not speaking.

Olivia led her out and to her car, opening the door.

Casey got in slowly, after being sick of the pavement, narrowly missing Olivia's feet.

Olivia sat Casey in the car, giving her a trash bag and a bottle of water as she cleaned up the mess. Minutes later, Olivia threw it away, getting in beside Casey. "It's ok. Let's go." she said as they left.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**


	6. Birthday Cuddles

The Secret Life of the ADA Novak

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 6: Birthday Cuddles**

Casey nodded, taking several deep breaths outside her door, before turning the key in the lock. Entering the familiar surroundings, she felt more comfortable. It was still early so she expected Ben to be sleeping.

Olivia walked in behind her, closing the door quietly. "To bed?" she whispered.

"I need to check on Ben."

The detective nodded. "Do you want me to come with or wait here?"

"You can come with me if you like," Casey said, walking towards his bedroom. She watched him from the doorway for a couple of minutes before entering, perching on the edge of his bed. She reached a shaky hand to stroke his forehead. "Mummy's home," she whispered.

His green eyes opened sleepily. "Mommy?" he asked, holding her hand. "You were gone a really long time."

Olivia stayed in the light of his window.

"I know, and I promise never to go away again. I promised I'd be back for our lunch date," she smiled.

He smiled, sitting up and hugging her. "I missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you too. So, so much," Casey replied, hugging him tightly.

"Me too, Mommy," he said, noticing Olivia. "Hi Olivia. Did you bring Mommy home?"

Olivia smiled, walking over and ruffling his red mop. "Yes I did, bud."

"Thank you," he smiled, standing to race from the room, "Mommy wait there!"

Olivia sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "Do you mind if I stay here to make sure you're ok for a few days?"

"It's ok," Casey replied as Ben rushed back in with a present and Casey gave a confused expression.

Olivia removed her arm. "What's this?"

"Happy birthday, Mommy," he smiled proudly as Casey quickly pulled him into a tight hug, a single tear running down her cheek.

Olivia smiled, wrapping an arm around Casey again. "Yes, happy birthday. Why don't you open it?"

Casey nodded, wiping her cheek as she opened the box carefully.

Olivia looked in it.

"I made it myself," Ben said proudly.

"I can see," Casey smiled, looking at the photo frame he'd decorated with Casey's favorite photo of the two of them at the beach in it, "I love it. Thank you."

He smiled, hugging her again. "Grandma said you'd like it. I think she wants one for her birthday. Will you help me make one?"

"Of course," Casey smiled, "It's still early, and I haven't had any sleep, so why don't you get some more sleep and come find me when you wake up again?"

He nodded, scrambling back under the covers. "I love you, Mommy."

She gently kissed his forehead. "I love you millions," she smiled, before leaving the room. She pulled the door to and felt herself crumble.

Olivia held her, gently. "Come on, let's get you to bed, ok?"

Casey nodded, laying down in bed as soon as they got there. She ached all over and was too tired to change. "Stay," she said weakly.

Olivia nodded. "Don't you want to change? I'll help you."

Casey looked at her hands, then her arms at the patches of blood. "I need to shower."

"You..could have a bath? I could help you."

Casey thought for a moment before nodding, allowing Olivia to run a bath, asking her to leave so she could get undressed. When she'd stepped in the bubbly water, she called out to Olivia once again.

Olivia walked in. "Hi," she said with a smile, slowly stripping her clothes. "Can I sit behind you?"

Casey nodded, sliding forward.

Olivia carefully sat behind her, pulling her back into her lap. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it. "Where first? Your pretty face?"

"Please don't compliment me. I'm far from pretty right now."

Olivia shook her head. "Ok, but I'll always think you're pretty, no matter what."

Casey found Olivia was extremely gentle, only tensing when she reached certain points, allowing Casey to take over. When they were finished, Casey dried herself, allowing Olivia to dress her and help her back to bed. "Will you lay with me?"

Olivia nodded, turning down the covers as she laid in bed, opening her arms for Casey. "I'll lay with you all day and all night."

Casey moved into her arms carefully, falling asleep almost instantly, physically and emotionally exhausted.

* * *

It was an hour before Olivia's phone vibrated in her pocket as it rang.

Sighing, Olivia crept from bed, answering. "Benson."

"It's Cragen. We need Casey in again."

She sighed. "Now? We just got here..."

"We can come to you?"

She walked into the bathroom, closing the door. "What's going on?"

"Statement discrepancy."

"Because...?"

"He's admitting the rape on Casey. But he tells a slightly different story so we just need to double check what Casey's told us, that's all. We'll be there in half an hour."

Olivia nodded. "All right." She hung up, walking back out, sitting beside her. "Casey?"

She stirred slowly, then looked up at Olivia. "What's wrong?"

Olivia sighed, repeating what she'd been told.

Casey gave a heavy sigh, letting Olivia help her to the living room. Half an hour later there was a knock.

Olivia answered it.

"Sorry to intrude, Casey, we know you must be tired," Cragen said, sitting opposite as Elliot stood with Olivia. Casey gave a nod before he continued. "Garcia has admitted to everything that happened, but we just need to sort out a minor discrepancy. You said in your statement that he grabbed you and placed his hand over your mouth, then took you to the basement. He says he grabbed you, placed his hand over your mouth, gave you a choice in the corridor and then took you to the basement. Which is it Casey?"

"I... I... He..." Casey stammered.

Olivia walked over, sitting in front of her. "I know you don't want to think about this anymore tonight, but we just need this little detail. Try and think. Take a few minutes ok?"

"We stepped into the corridor. He said..." Casey managed, before Ben called out for her from the doorway then ran over to her and she wrapped him in her arms tightly, "Go through to Mommy's room, I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to finish talking to Elliot and Cragen. Hmm?"

Elliot smiled. "He's cute."

Ben nodded, running back into her room.

"Thanks. His name's Ben. He'll be seven in a few months. Ben would say his favorite thing is cuddles with his mother on a Saturday morning," Casey smiled. Ben was her favorite subject, her pride coming through.

He smiled.

Olivia nodded. "We need that information, Casey."

Casey sighed. "He said I could choose. Happy now?"

Cragen nodded. "Yes."

Elliot sighed. "Does he have a father?"

"Not one that's involved and I don't want Garcia to be, alright?" Casey said with a heavy sigh as she stood, not realizing what she'd revealed.

Olivia nodded. "All right. Go back to Ben. I'll be there in a few minutes to check things out."

Casey nodded, moving to the living room door before turning around. "He asked me to pick whether it was Olivia or me he took to the basement," she said softly, before leaving to be with Ben.

Olivia nodded, sitting beside Cragen. "I should've known he was the father by how she explained what happened. But, technically, since he's 6, that statute of limitations has run out."

"But he doesn't know that. And we could use it to establish pattern."

Olivia nodded. "Is there a chance of keeping him a secret though, once this gets out? I know Casey doesn't want many to know, including Ben."

"We can try. The only other problem is, although he's pleading guilty to Casey's rape, he's still saying he didn't commit the others, so it may go to trial and Casey may need to give evidence."

"Evidence meaning...Ben?"

"Possibly. Branch is going to see if he can swing it for Donnelly to get the case. We figured Casey would be more comfortable."

Olivia nodded. "Ok, but let's say she does. Ben shouldn't know anything about this. I'm sure Casey's never told him. He's too young."

"We'll protect him unless it's absolutely necessary. We'd better let you check on them. I'll call you."

Olivia nodded again. "Thanks," she said, walking back to the bedroom. "Hey, you guys ok?"

Casey gave a small nod, a few tears running down her cheeks as she held Ben close, reaching a hand for Olivia.

Olivia slid into bed on her other side, holding her close. "Shh, it's ok now."

Casey slowly relaxed enough to sleep.

Ben looked up at Olivia when he knew Casey was asleep. "What happened to Mommy's face?"

Olivia woke to his voice. "She fell on a sharp rock, buddy. She'll be ok," she said, rubbing his back, "just sleep."

He nodded, putting his head back down, stroking Casey's cheek until he fell asleep.

Olivia smiled, leaning over and kissing his head before moving back and kissing Casey's lips softly. "I love you, Case," she whispered in her ear.

* * *

**REVIEWS: tummer22 & TKR.87**


	7. Trust

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT!**

The Secret Life of the ADA Novak

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 7: Trust**

Casey had spent a few weeks away from work, trying her best to avoid anything too strenuous, always feeling bad when she automatically flinched sometimes when Olivia touched her. The couple grew closer over the coming months, Casey constantly leaning on Olivia for support, though her nightmares had nearly vanished, only having them a few times a week rather than a few times a night and Ben seemed more settled, loving it when Olivia was around.

Casey had returned to work and the squad was careful about what cases they gave her initially. She sat in her office at lunch time one day about two months later, waiting for Olivia when she noticed a blue folded piece of paper on her desk, frowning.

Olivia walked in with sandwiches and coffees from the deli a few minutes later, closing the door and sitting opposite of Casey. "Hi Case."

She handed Olivia the piece of paper. "They want me to give evidence."

"What kind of evidence?" she asked. "..Evidence of the...previous assault? Ben?"

"All of it," Casey sighed, "I need to see him."

Olivia walked around to the other side of her desk, hugging her. "Then we can put it behind us. You're such a good person, Casey. Strong, funny, smart. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Casey kissed her gently. "You always know the right thing to say. I love you."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I try. And I love you too. Now, should we eat?"

Casey nodded. "Will you be there? In the room, I mean. I need someone to focus on."

Olivia nodded. "I don't see any reason I can't be. I did take your statement."

"Thank you," Casey smiled, squeezing Olivia's hand as they went to eat.

* * *

True to her word, Olivia went to the trial, helping Casey through it and tried to help her move on.

Ben's birthday was a success a month later, and five months after that, they were practically living together.

Olivia always tried to be home on a Saturday morning as Ben insisted she join them for cuddles.

Casey was back prosecuting whatever she was given. She lay in bed with Olivia one evening, watching her with a smile on her face, leaning over to kiss the detective passionately.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing back.

Olivia moaned, going to pull Casey on top of her, but stopped, worried it might give her flashbacks.

"It's ok," Casey whispered.

Olivia nodded, pulling Casey on top of her, rubbing her back, kissing deeper.

Casey moaned into the kiss, slowly moving her hand higher up Olivia's thigh, brushing her clit lightly.

Olivia gasped, grabbing her hand. "I want you to be first. I want to make you feel better, ok?"

Casey nodded. "Ok."

Olivia smiled, hugging her tightly. "What do you think you're comfortable with?"

"Just be gentle. I trust you."

The detective nodded. "Ok," Olivia said, laying Casey on her back, kissing her gently, cupping her face.

Casey moaned softly, deepening the kiss.

Olivia smiled, sliding her tongue inside, her hands moving down to rub her shoulders.

Casey played with Olivia's tongue as her body relaxed.

The detective pulled back. "Better?" she asked, stroking her cheek.

"Yes," Casey smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, throwing her shirt to the floor.

Casey looked into her eyes. "Olivia, I promise I'm ready. I trust you completely, so please don't worry."

Olivia smiled, leaning down and kissing her again.

Casey ran her hands through Olivia's hair, pulling her closer.

Olivia kissed her deeper, her hands squeezing Casey's breasts through her shirt.

Casey sat up, removing her shirt, laying back down where Olivia told her, looking up at her, eyes full of love.

Olivia smiled, kissing Casey's chest before taking one in her mouth, sucking gently as she kneaded the other.

"Oh, Olivia," she whispered, catching her slightly off guard, her back aching slightly so Olivia took more of her breast in her mouth.

Olivia took more of it, sucking a bit harder, catching her eyes. Her free hand caressed her cheek.

Casey melted in that moment, moaning the detective's name as she continued to watch her.

Olivia's tongue circled her nipple, before moving her mouth to specifically suck on the peak.

"Mmm... please..." she moaned, loudly.

Olivia smiled, switching breasts, kneading the now wet one and sucking on the other.

Casey moved her head to watch her. "Olivia!"

Olivia smiled, her tongue running around the peak before sucking on it.

"Oh god... I need you..." she moaned.

Olivia pulled away, smiling as she kissed her deeply. "Where?" she asked with a smirk.

Casey smirked, daringly pushing her head downwards.

Olivia smiled, making sure not to push the covers all the way off, as she moved downward, kissing her way. She spread Casey's legs. "Wow," she said, licking her clit in a long stroke, moaning,

"Oh... god..." Casey swallowed.

Olivia moaned, pinching her clit, licking Casey's lips.

Casey's body shivered, her hand tangling in Olivia's hair, reaching for her free hand.

Olivia grabbed her hand, blowing against her lips before she kissed them.

Casey squeezed it gently, entwining their fingers. "Olivia," she moaned loudly.

Olivia pulled away. "Do you want my fingers there? Hmm? Inside, working it from you?"

"Your t-tongue," Casey gave a breathy reply, already close.

Olivia smiled, plunging her tongue in, swirling it around, moaning.

Casey's hips bucked, her face flushed, turning her head into a Olivia's pillow to silence her as she screamed the detective's name.

Olivia plunged her tongue in and out, rubbing the side of her clit.

Casey's body shook hard as she tipped over the edge, screaming louder, hoping she didn't wake Ben.

Olivia lapped at Casey, cleaning her up as she dragged herself up her body, sitting on her stomach.

"I... love... you..." Casey said as she slowly caught her breath.

Olivia smiled, laying on top of her resting her head in her neck. "I love you too. Do you mind, helping me please?"

"How?" Casey smirked, turning her head to suck on Olivia's neck.

Olivia moaned, holding Casey's head to her neck. "Mmm, can I ride you?"

"Yes," Casey whispered, blowing on the now wet section of neck.

Olivia sucked in a breath, biting her lip as she started to ride Casey's stomach, her wetness coating it.

Casey moaned in the detective's ear, pushing her up a little, taking Olivia's nipple in her mouth.

Olivia moaned, planting her hands on the bed, going faster, moaning. "Oh...god Case!" she hissed.

"Do you like that?" she asked, her teeth running gently over it, as her hand reached to squeeze the other.

"Yes!" she moaned, trying to keep quiet.

Casey smirked, biting Olivia's stomach, moaning against her skin.

Olivia moaned louder, grinding faster before leaning down to kiss her, hard on the lips. "Mmmm, want me to come?"

Casey nodded. "Long and hard," she smirked.

Olivia smirked. "Care to help a little more?"

"How?"

"Anything. What...ever you...feel like," she panted.

Casey moved Olivia upwards slightly, moving her fingers inside her, curling them as she set her back against her stomach.

Olivia moaned against her, kissing her harder.

Casey's tongue played with Olivia's as she curled her fingers deeper. "Come on baby, come for me..." she moaned.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey's neck. "Oh god! I-I'm so...C-C-CASEY!" she screamed into her lips, coming hard onto her fingers. "M-move again..." she panted. "Please."

Casey smirked, complying with Olivia's request. "I love you, Olivia," she whispered in her ear before sucking hard on her neck.

Olivia buried her head into her neck, riding her fingers even harder. "Oh my god! Case... Yes, yes... oh!" she screamed into her neck as a more powerful wave washed over her.

Casey held Olivia close, kissing her gently. "Ok?"

Olivia nodded, still trying to get her breath. "..Wow..."

"Yes, wow you're beautiful," she smiled. "It's two am. I've got to be up for work in four hours."

Olivia smiled, rolling to the side and pulling her close. "Sorry. Didn't realize it was so late."

"What's that saying? Time flies..." Casey smiled, moving closer to her. "Thank you for being gentle with me."

Olivia snuggled her close. "You're welcome and, when you're ready, I'll be as rough as you want me to be."

Casey gave Olivia a gentle kiss, settling back down in her arms. She sighed contently, quickly falling asleep.

Olivia pulled the covers over them, falling asleep moments later.

* * *

**REVIEWS: ?**


	8. All Over Again

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT!**

The Secret Life of the ADA Novak

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 8: All Over Again**

Casey had groaned at the unwelcome intrusion of her alarm that had broken her from her dreams that morning. She'd got ready quickly and asked Olivia to drop Ben at school, giving both of them a kiss before leaving. She went to work with the biggest smile people had seen in months, her arguments now consistent and strong. Lunch time quickly approached and she waiting in her office for Olivia.

Olivia had quickly showered and got Ben up to get dressed, having cereal on the table for him when he walked out. After he'd finished, she helped him with his coat and backpack before driving him to school and herself to work.

The morning was relatively slow. As noon approached, she went to grab Chinese for herself and Casey, knocking on her door.

"Come in," Casey called, looking up from her paperwork.

Olivia walked in, kicking the door shut and sitting in the chair opposite of Casey, setting the food on her desk. "How was court?"

"Good. You and Elliot ready to be called later?"

Olivia nodded. "If need be."

"You have to go, or I'll miss you."

"Go? Go where?"

"To court this afternoon. Besides, you'll get to see my closing argument, and I know how much you love my closing arguments."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I do. I love how everything comes together."

"Thanks for the food," Casey smiled, "My stomach's been aching all morning."

"Maybe you were just hungry," she said, setting it out.

"Or maybe you pulled one of my muscles last night," she smirked.

"Or that. It could be that," Olivia said with a smile.

Casey held Olivia's hand as they ate, then collected her notes. "You ready?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, kissing her cheek. "Absolutely. Lead the way, Counselor."

Casey smiled, rubbing her back a little. "You really have done something," she said softly, before they entered the court and Casey took her seat.

Olivia smiled, sitting behind Casey.

The case seemed to be dragging on forever, the defense calling witness after witness, and by the time mid afternoon came, Casey fanned herself with a file, her forehead sweaty.

Olivia smiled, handing her a small paper fan as the judge was talking to the defense attorney.

Casey gave a grateful smile, continuing to fan herself. Half an hour later, her chest was clammy too and she tried to focus on her witness. "Detective Stabler, what did t... the defendant d-do when you arrested him?" she stumbled.

"He asked why I was arresting him. He claimed he did nothing wrong," Elliot responded.

"Yet he'd already..." Casey took a deep breath, trying to remember her question.

"Miss Novak, are you feeling all right?" Judge Petrovsky asked.

Casey picked up her fan again. "Side bar, Your Honor?"

The judge nodded. "Approach."

"The People move for a continuance, on the grounds..." she said, catching her breath, still fanning herself, "... that I think I need a doctor."

The judge nodded as the gavel banged. "Continuance granted. Detective Stabler, you may step down."

Elliot and Olivia helped Casey back to her office, seating her on the couch. "Can I have some cold water?" she asked, lying back.

Olivia nodded. "Elliot, can you call Melinda while I do that?" she asked, taking Casey's jacket off of her and then going to get a glass of water.

He nodded, dialing her number, moving from the room when Olivia returned as he continued to speak to her. Casey took the glass from Olivia with shaky hands, sipping the water carefully.

Olivia sat beside her, making sure she didn't spill it.

Casey handed the glass back to her after a few minutes. "Sorry," she said softly.

The detective set the glass on the floor. "It's no trouble. As long as you get to feeling be—Oh no!" she groaned. "Casey, when was your last..."

Casey's eyes filled with panic. "No. Not again..."

Olivia held her tight. "Shh. I'm with you, remember? I'm not going away. You'll have help if it is that...ok?"

"I need to pick Ben up from school," Casey said, attempting to stand, wishing this wasn't happening.

"After we see Melinda," Olivia said.

"I can't do this again," Casey replied, making it to the desk, gripping the edge as she leant forward in pain.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "You'll have me. I'll make it ok. I promise."

"She'll be ten minutes," Elliot said, re-entering the room, "Anything I can get?"

Olivia handed him the empty cup.

Elliot nodded, disappearing for water as Casey paced the room uncomfortably, still doing the same when Melinda arrived.

Olivia stood, walking over. "Come sit with me?"

Casey looked at her skeptically, then followed her to couch, sitting down slowly. "I'm... fine, really."

Olivia offered her hand, leaning by her ear. "Just nod or shake your head. Is the answer to my previous question 5 months?"

Casey nodded slowly, looking at the floor as Melinda checked Casey's blood pressure.

Olivia got up, closing the door before sitting back beside her, holding her hand. "Casey, then we should..."

"Should what?" Casey asked.

Melinda now finished all her vitals waiting for Casey's consent to examine her.

Olivia sighed. "Melinda, we need another test done..."

"Sure. What do you need?"

Olivia gently rested her hand over Casey's belly. "In truth, she, uh, it's been 5 months since..."

Melinda nodded, handing Olivia a pregnancy test for Casey.

Olivia handed it to Casey, as well as the full glass of water. "Casey."

Casey shook her head. "I don't want..." she managed before sitting forward, rubbing the pain in her back.

Olivia rubbed her back. "Casey, you need to take this, so you need to drink water."

Casey sighed heavily, slowly drinking the water before picking up the test, excusing herself.

Olivia sighed again, rubbing her face. "Well, isn't this unfortunate?"

Melinda nodded. "But it does happen. You know that better than anyone."

Olivia nodded, pulling out her phone, scrolling through the pictures until she came to one of Casey and Ben, handing it to Melinda. "Guess who?"

"She's got a son?"

Olivia nodded. "His name is Ben. He turned 7 a few months ago, but the irony is guess who the dad is?"

"No..." Melinda said, a little shocked, "If she is, we need to get her to the hospital because she's showing all the signs of premature labor. She'll need monitoring, not to mention a psychiatric consultation."

"Whoa! Wait! What is? How?"

"You said five months? Premature labor can occur at any point during pregnancy. I spoke to Elliot. Casey's clammy, irritable, has lower back pain as well as abdominal pain..."

"Then should we wait for her to come back or go get her now?"

As the words left Olivia's lips, Casey returned sitting uncomfortably, handing the test back to Melinda.

Olivia held her close.

Casey rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "It's really hot in here."

Olivia grabbed a cloth, wet it in the leftover water and dabbed at her face. "Well, Melinda?"

Melinda nodded. "We really need to get going as soon as possible."

"Going where?"

Olivia helped her up, carrying her out. "We'll take my car. Unless you recommend an ambulance?"

"You'll probably get there quicker," Melinda said, following them closely.

Olivia nodded. "Should I be in back with her or should I drive?"

"If you drive I can try and ask more questions?" Melinda suggested.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"But she'd be more comfortable with me beside her, though if worse came to worse..." Olivia laid Casey in the backseat, getting in the driver's. "It's going to be ok Casey."

"You said if I waited for Melinda we could get Ben from school. I just want to go home."

"You can't go home, sweetie. You're in premature labor. I'll call your parents to pick up Ben," Olivia said.

"What? No, I can't be."

Melinda nodded. "This can happen anytime, but you need to go to the hospital."

Casey looked between them then nodded.

Olivia sighed. "It's going to be ok," she said, calling Casey's mother to pick up Ben from school.

* * *

It took a long time for Casey to allow anyone to examine her enough to make sure things were ok. They administered a series of drugs via an IV line at the hospital, then left the room to get a scanner.

Olivia sat beside her, holding her hand. "Just relax..."

"How can I when things are happening to my body that I don't want?"

The detective nodded. "But you didn't know. It wasn't your fault."

"I was just starting to get my life back and feel normal again."

"Yeah I know, sweetie, but it's going to be ok. I promise I'm staying here."

* * *

**REVIEWS: ?**


End file.
